My sister's babysitter
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy is all set to go to a party and woo gabi but his parent's stop him from going to take care of his sister and they tell him there will be someone to accompany him... TxG


MY SISTER'S BABYSITTER

DISCLAIMER": I dont own anything of HSM.

on with the story, Readers plsss review-

" So you up for tonight's party man ?" Chad confirmed.

" Of course , the party at your place will be fun " Troy said.

" Even my mum and dad will be gone out and we will have the whole place to ourselves " Chad said enthusiastically.

" That's awesome, Dude " Troy said.

" So um who's coming ?" Troy asked.

" Uh almost everyone from the basketball team to drama queen to the computer geeks to the cheerleaders to the skateboarders..." Chad continued.

" Chad, Chad cut it out , you are rambling " Troy said interrupting him.

" Oh sorry " Chad replied.

" It's Ok , so um is she coming ?" Troy asked .

" Who is sh- " Chad began to ask and suddenly remembered the 'she' that had been hovering over Troy's mind for so long . The 'she' that had been a part of their conversation everyday , the 'she' was none other than Gabriella Montez.

" Whom are you asking about ?" Chad asked in an innocent voice.

" Chad you know who I am talking about . I am talking about HER " Troy stressed.

" Who are you asking about , I have absolutely no clue ." Chad said.

" Ok Chad , let me tell you , that you aren't good at acting and secondly, you very well know whom I am talking about ." Troy said in a matter of factly tone " I am talking about Gabriella "

Even though they were having a telephonic conversation Chad would have made a bet to anyone that Troy would be grinning like crazy at uttering his Gabriella's name .

" Ok you lovestuck puppy, get out of dreamland plus I don't know if your dreamgirl's coming but Tay is coming so probably your princess would be coming too " Chad said.

" Chad! Dont call me a love stuck puppy " Troy said.

" Ok ok Dude whatever, I'll see ya at the party." Chad said.

" yeah, bye " Troy said.

He decided to get perfectly dressed for Gabriella so he could woo her. He took a long shower , selected his best clothes , used his expensive perfume and set his hair up using his dad's hairgel.

He was all set to go and ready to rock the party . Just as we was dart into his car and reach to Gabriella , he heard his mother's voice-

" Troy " she shouted .

He groaned loudly and slumped down to his house " Yes mom " he said glumly.

**Troy's POV**

My mother didn't even look up as she was busy tying his dad's tie and she was wearing a green long gown. I raised his eyebrows " Um mom are you going somewhere" I asked awkwardly.

She turned around and gave me a smile , which was not a good sign at all.

_Strike one_

And then she said in her sweetest smile possible " Honey..." Uh oh.

_Strike two._

" We both are going to Mr. Roosevell golden jubilee anniversary and we need you to take care of your sister " she finished.

_Thud and My life is over_.

_I will be the bald old man at the age of 80 as my Gabriella will meet some handsome boy there at the party and she will go on dates and then they will go and get married near the beach and fall in love and have babies and I will be the old lonely man at the age of eighty with 27 cats and no wait cats was a womanish thing , so I will be the baldy man at eighty with a dog to pour my heart to and tell him how due to my parents I missed the golden oppurtunity of telling her how I feel about her. Wait what will I name my dog , Bruno is a nice name..._..

" Troy are you hearing what I am saying ?" my mom yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts to decide my dog's name and pleaded with my mom and gave her a puppy pout " Mooommmm you know I have to go to a party , I promised everyone " I begged.

" I know my boy but it is really important for us to go otherwise we will miss there anniversary " she said with an understanding look on her face.

_Yeah and how about your son never gets married to the love of his life ? Huh?_

" Mom , you knew my plans.." I started to explain but she cut me off.

_Disruptor and they say children should not cut their parents while speaking. sigh. so long for equal rights._

" I am sorry honey"_ There comes the honey mush again _" But it is urgent and there daughter is very sick " she said in a sad voice.

_Emotional blackmailing_

" So being the responsible man you are " she began.

_See suddenly from a stupid boy who does not even know how to wash the dishes properly I have been promoted to the 'man'._

" I want to take care of your little sister " Mom said battling her eyelashes with a lookon her face.

_Say no say no say noooooo_

" Fine " I said dejectedly.

" Thank you "my mother said and kissed my cheek._ eeew I hated it when she did that._

And I forcefully drew the conversation and the old sets of repeative instructions she drowned in my ear this is what i heard.

" Now Troy I want you to take care of your sister properly _blah blah blah blah_

In our absence don' t go out at the street for what so ever the reason _yada yada yada yada_

In our absence a babsitter will be coming to help you with your sister, she is a good girl and _nonny nonny nonnny nonny _

After the jailers left me in the house I let it all out on the top of my voice I shouted

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh" I shouted and it felt good.

My little sis, Lucy, who is 5 years old was covering her ears, she was so damn cute.

" Twoy are you angy at me ?" she asked.

I sighed and picked her up gently. There was no need to release my anger on my little sis. I chuckled and tickled her on the tummy gently " No little sis I was just a teeny weeny bit upset."

She clapped her hands together, the adorable little girl. She suddenly scrunched up her nose and said " Twoy you smell funny" she said.

I sighed the cologne, I gave my sister her teddy bear and set her safely on the couch " Play with your boo boo and I will just take 10 minutes and come down " I instructed her gently " You promise to be a good girl?"

She nodded her head " Good " I said and huried upstairs.

Once up I Ran into the shower again, I mean I needed to clear my head out and wash the gooyie gel. Then I hurried over to my closet and picked up anything that came in my hand and sighed, so long for looking good. My head was it's usually messy self and I was wearing a ripped jeans and my white basketball jersey.

As I climbed down the stairs I heard the doorbell and remembered my mom saying something about a babysitter.

I hurriedly walked down the stairs and flung the door open , I had decided to shoo off the babysitter as I was very capable of taking care of my little sister, thank you very much and slam the door on the babysitter's face.

I opened the door but my mouth dropped on my floor and whom I saw, there stood Gabriella Montez , my crush of 1 year in all her glory , smiling radiantly at me .

She giggled wildly and closed my mouth with her finger " Troy you can close your mouth now , a fly may enter it ." she said still giggling.

" I uh yeah sorry ." I said finally snapping out of my trance and realising I would have looked like a dumb stupid monkey gawking at her beautiful features.

" Nice ensemble " she said while still giggling.

Then I started blushing furoiusly at realising what I was wearing- baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.

" I uh um I will go and change " I said.

" Hey hey no " she said grabbing my hand which caused goosebumps to erupt in my stomach " I think it's quite cool." she said.

I beamed at her and the two of us locked eyes for a brief minute before she spoke again-

" Um Troy?" she said.

" Yeah " I replied not breaking from her gaze one minute.

" Can I come in ?" she asked innocently.

" Oh yeah, Ofcourse " I said hurriedly thinking of how stupid I am.

She entered and looked around interestingly and absorbed the surrounding's and said " Nice house." she said.

" Thanks " I said " Gabi not to be rude or anything but how come you are here and not at the party ?" _Meeting around some handsome guy who would hopelessly fall in love with you seeing at how perfect you are._ I restrained myself from saying the last sentence.

" Hey my mother asked me to babysit and I agreed willingfully besides I am not such a party person ." she said while shooting me her beautiful smile.

" Me neither." I said lying.

She giggled again at my prompt response.

" So where's your sister ?" she asked.

Suddenly finding unknown confidence I gripped her hand gently and lead her to the living room, where my sister sat holding her teddy .

" Here" I said.

Lucy's eyes automatically lit up at seeing Gabriella as if a light had been turned on " Gab, Gab " she said and started clapping.

Gabriella laughed her musical laugh and lifted her up gently " Hey you know me little gal?' she asked.

Lucy nodded her head and said " Twoy talks of you all the time." she gurgled.

Kill me now , I thought and looked away and I didn't see Gabriella blushing.

" Oh I talked about the project, you know we were grouped together for that experiment.." I started to explain and I saw her smile falter a little but she nodded in undestanding.

" No Twoy talks about .." My 'lovely' sister started again but I took her away quickly from Gabriella's arms " Time to eat " I announced.

" Yay " my sister shouted waving her hands in air.

" She is so cute and adorable ." Gabi said.

" Yeah she is." I said.

After preparing her meal and playing with her for an hours and occasionally giving my eyes to a treat of Gabriella we sat there with my sister resting gently on my left shoulder.

" Hey Gabriella, wanna go out and play something ?" I asked .

Her face lit up but soon fell a little " Troy we can't leave your sister unattended." she told me.

I sighed and shifted my shoulder " I guss so." I said and saw that my sister was sleeping peacefully. Did I mention I love my sister?

Gabriella said flashing her beautiful smile " She sleeps like an angel."

I placed her gently on the bed and said to Gabriella " Come on let's go"

She pouted and said " I 'm tired"

My smile faltered and I said " So you don't wanna go ?" I asked her not to sound too dejected.

" No, silly I want a piggyback ride." she said holding her hands like a little girl.

I chuckled and lifted her up gently and once on my back, I asked" Are you comfortable missy?" I asked her.

" Yes" she said in an excited voice and then she began singing some um song or rhyme " Bouncy bouncy my bunny , I am riding you..."

When we reached at the backyard I let her down gently, she was so easy to carry as light as a feather.

" Yea I want it once more." she said squealing.

I laughed at her innocence and was abut to say gladly but then another thought struck my mind " Are you kidding me Montez, you are heavy " I said smirking.

She mock gasped and said " You are lying Bolton , you must not be working out and for your comment here " she said and out of nowhere she picked up a hose pipe and showered me with water!

I stood there drenched and with a clenched jaw " Oh Montez now you are going to get it ." I said and advanced towards her.

She screamed and shouted and giggled at the same time but I caught her at a good pace and threw her into the water.

" Woman down under." I shouted and saw that the glistening radiance of the moon even made her look more beautiful and the way she was there wet in the water.

" Yeah but I am not alone." with that she pulled my leg towards the water and I fell into it too and started laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly our laughter ceased and we looked at each others , eyes shimmering and before either of us knew it we were kissing each other with as much love as we could muster.

She pulled back giggling and said " You are crazy "

" For you " I said before closing the gap between their lips again. _Note to myself -Have to thank mom and dad for babysitting my sister._

_**END POV**_

_**END OF STORY**_

_HEY GUYS HOW WAS IT, PLS TELL ME , I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS._


End file.
